1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reducing a moisture content of an agricultural product, particularly using moisture sensors and/or temperature sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional grain dryers seek to reduce a moisture content of grain before storage, such as for shelled corn, from about 25% moisture content at harvest to about 15% moisture content before storing the grain in a silo. Proper moisture content is important for storage because too much moisture leads to rot or spoilage, while too little moisture leads to poor taste or processing issues. Often grain dryers are controlled by periodic grab samples to check a dryer exit moisture content and then manually adjusting the unload rate from the dryer. This manual method leads to inconsistent results with some grain that is too wet and other grain that is too dry.
It is particularly difficult to dry grain with a uniform moisture content when the wet grain moisture content varies, such as from irrigated and non-irrigated sections of the same field. Even if the average moisture content of the dried grain is at a desired level, undesirable pockets of grain with a different moisture content can collect within the storage silo. Problem pockets can adversely affect the dried grain quality and/or monetary value.
There is an apparent need for an apparatus with a moisture sensor to control drying while reducing the moisture content of the agricultural product. There is also a need for a method that more consistently controls the moisture content of the dried agricultural product.